Lazos
by Nana Walker
Summary: UA. Shonen ai. Una historia de amor. Sólo es eso. La princesa se cansó de esperar y ha salido de la torre, pues el príncipe desapareció. Battler/Kanon


**N/A:** ¡Holas gente~! Trayendo más tortura para el fandom ;3. A decir verdad, desde el año pasado que amo a estos dos como pareja y, francamente, me sentía desgraciada al no haber escrito nada de ellos. Por lo mismo, viendo las tablas de 30vicios (una comunidad en Lj), contemplé una grandiosa oportunidad para escribir algo largo con estos dos como protas3, además de poder incentivar el amor del fandom por esta pareja, pues no he visto que a nadie le guste ;A;. Sé que hay mucha más interacción entre Battler y Ronove, pero el bigote de Ronove me perturba x,DDDD.

En fin, sin más palabras de esta humilde servidora, les dejo con el primer capi ;3

**Disclaimer: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de 07th Expansión.

**Extensión:** 4327 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 4266 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo. Shonen ai.

**Tabla:** Básica de 30vicios.

**Prompt**: #01. Inicio

**Resumen del capítulo:** Si Battler no recordaba cuando y en qué circunstancias se habían conocido, ¿no constituía lo que ahora estaba viviendo, un nuevo principio?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lazos<strong>_

_**01. Inicio**_

_Las rodillas le escocían porque recién había dado con su cuerpo al suelo, tropezando— quien sabe con qué— y estrellándose de rodillas contra la arenilla, del jardín infantil, al que asistía. Limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, se sentó sobre la tierra, sacudiéndose el polvo de las piernas y notando, con tristeza, como esas pantis se habían roto gracias a su torpeza. Era una desgracia que durante la mañana y a escondidas de su padre, se hubiese dado el trabajo de pedirle a su hermana mayor, un poco de ayuda con respecto a su ropa y que, sin que él le hubiese visto, todos esos esfuerzos estuviesen arruinados._

_La sangre se escurrió por la herida, manchando de carmín e impregnando de olor metálico la lycra, lo que le causó más pena. _

_Hoy, nuevamente, no podría hablarle. No, por lo menos, en esas condiciones._

— _¿Te encuentras bien?— interrumpió una voz sus cavilaciones, logrando que alzara su vista para comprobar, con unos nervios casi destrozándole el corazón, de quien se trataba._

_Era él. ¡Era él!_

— _Em… um… s-sí— contestó, balbuceando, pues no se esperaba que el niño al cuál había querido sorprende se acercase a ayudarle bajo esas circunstancias._

_El otro, sonriendo, le ayudó a incorporarse y al no haber visto antes a esa niña en el jardín infantil, preguntó con curiosidad:_

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _¿Mi nombre?— respondió con otra pregunta, sin saber realmente que contestar._

— _Sí— afirmó el otro—. Un chico de la Liga de la Justicia debe saber el nombre de quienes rescata— concluyó, guiñándole un ojo._

_En un estado aún mayor de nerviosismo, trató de pensar (un buen rato) de qué forma responder a esa pregunta hasta que, como una pequeña luminaria y sin previo aviso, un nombre acudió a su mente._

— _Me… me llamo Beatrice._

— _¿Beatrice? Suena como el nombre de una princesa— comentó, añadiendo con otra sonrisa—. Aunque una bastante torpe._

— _Su-supongo— le apoyó, atreviéndose— dubitativamente—, a preguntar el nombre a su salvador—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

— _¿Mi nombre? Yo me llamo…_

— ¡Battler! ¡Uu~! ¡Despierta!— fue lo primero que escuchó por la mañana.

La pequeña María saltaba sobre él, gritando para despertarlo y enterrando sin intención (probablemente), sus rodillas en el estómago del universitario. Tratando de esquivar los ataques casi bestiales de la niña, Battler intentó girarse hacia un lado, con escaso éxito, pues la infante proseguía su tortura sin ningún propósito de menguar en ello, aunque triturase las costillas del pelirrojo en el proceso.

— ¡Ya estoy despierto!— gritó el muchacho, tratando de detener los golpes con ello, cosa que finalmente consiguió.

Apenas la pequeña lo hubo oído, se lanzó a abrazarlo, expresando con su característico "uu~" un saludo de "buenos días" acompañándolo de un tinte emocionado que, en pocas ocasiones, el joven había escuchado en ella. Ciertamente, la menor llevaba viviendo con ellos un par de meses pero, de un tiempo a esta parte, no se notaba muy feliz, cosa que era bastante comprensible, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias por las que María se encontraba viviendo con ellos. El pelirrojo trató de recordar si el día de hoy era alguna fecha especial o el estreno de algún anime, pero nada vino a su mente.

Ese día no había ninguna cosa a la cual ameritar el crédito de la felicidad de María.

— ¡Sakutaro me despertó hoy!— exclamó María, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, mientras señalaba al pequeño peluche de felpa dueño de ese nombre—. ¡Uu~, me dijo que no era bueno que el primer día de clases llegase tarde, uu~! ¡Por eso, Sakutaro despertó a María, uu~!

— ¡Ah! Hoy es tu primer día en una nueva escuela, ¿eh?— murmuró Battler, sentándose en la cama, para sonreírle a la menor, mientras terminaba de quitarse el desorientación que el sueño le había producido—. Por eso estás tan feliz.

— ¡Uu~! ¡Además, Sakutaro irá conmigo al colegio! ¡Por eso María está muy alegre! ¡Uu~!

— ¿En… serio?– preguntó Battler, tratando de no mostrar reticencia ante esa decisión.

De por sí, los niños (a la edad de María) eran bastante crueles— sin intención, por supuesto— y el muchacho casi podía asegurar que si María llevaba el pequeño peluche y hablaba sola con él, sus compañeros terminarían burlándose de ella y, a largo plazo, causándole algún tipo de trauma que la menor no podría olvidar. Por lo mismo intentaría, de manera sutil, hacerla declinar de la idea.

— ¡Sí!— afirmó y continuó, tratando de explicarse—. Mamá nunca me dejaba llevarlo a la escuela, aunque le dijera que Sakutaro se portaba bien. Por eso a él le dan miedo los colegios y quiero llevarlo a la escuela, para que la vea y se le pase el susto, uu~.

Battler guardó silencio, por unos instantes, pues le daba un poco de pena escucharla. Ciertamente, se había enterado que su tía Rosa la golpeaba constantemente cuando esta decía que sus amigos imaginarios existían, por lo que él no quería sonar igual que ella. Reflexionando un poco y, con una idea para hacerla desistir de llevar al pequeño león de felpa al colegio, le propuso:

— Porque no dejas a Sakutaro con Kyrie, cuidando la casa. Así le hace compañía.

— ¿Uu~, cuidando la casa?

— ¡Así es!

— Uu~… ¿qué dices, Sakutaro?— dijo María, preguntándoselo al peluche, el cual seguía tan mudo e inerte como siempre.

— No creo que eso pueda ser— se escuchó una voz interrumpiendo la conversación, a medida que la puerta de la habitación era abierta.

El muchacho sabiendo de quien se trataba, sólo se rascó su cabellera, esperando que Ange— su hermana menor— justificase su brillante intervención, gracias a la cual sus planes se habían ido por la borda. Apenas la chica, dos años menor que Battler, se introdujo en la habitación, saludó a su hermano y tomando a María en brazos, prosiguió:

— Mamá ha salido con papá está mañana. Al parecer tuvieron alguna complicación con la pensión— explicó y completó, acomodando a la niña en sus brazos—. Por cierto, me dijeron que fueras a dejar a María al colegio, porque nadie más puede hacerlo.

— Ya veo— expresó, con un suspiro—. Y yo que pensaba disfrutar mi última semana libre antes de entrar al segundo año de universidad~. Pero en fin, no hay nada más que hacer, ¿no?

— ¡Vamos! No deberías quejarte tanto, considerando que aún te queda una semana de vacaciones. Además, ¿acaso no hay chicas que siempre llegan a casa, buscándote?— puntualizó, enviando a María a su habitación, para que se pusiese el uniforme.

— ¡No es como si yo lo quisiera!

— ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? El otro día llegó una bastante despechada…— rememoró, mientras su hermano tragaba saliva—. ¿Qué les haces a las chicas para que te sigan de esa forma?

— Eso quisiera saber yo— rezongó, incorporándose con pereza—. No es nada de lo que enorgullecerse, porque todas están mal de la cabeza. El otro día una me dijo que la había engañado… ¡Y era la primera vez que la veía!

Ange sólo rodó sus ojos— con una expresión de circunstancia adornándolos— para luego despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla y bajar corriendo las escaleras. Al parecer, su amiga Mammon(1) ya la esperaba en la calle para encaminarse al instituto, pues el timbre había sonado recién.

Mientras Battler se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha, pudo oír como su hermana se despedía de María y cerraba la puerta con un poco de brusquedad. Pegando un bostezo un poco pronunciado, se adentró en la tina y se dejo bañar por el agua caliente que salía del grifo, esperando que pudiese espantar esa molesta somnolencia que aún se encontraba sobre él.

* * *

><p>— ¡Buenos días~!— se escuchó un saludo en la cocina de la cafetería, logrando que sus dos ocupantes, Ronove y Kanon, volteasen la vista para comprobar quien entraba a la estancia.<p>

Jessica, con un semblante luminoso incrustado en su rostro, avanzó por la habitación para saludar a los dos hombres, con una sonrisa radiante que no se veía en su cara desde hace mucho tiempo. De seguro, algo bueno debía haber ocurrido.

— Buenos días, señorita Jessica— saludó el más viejo para proseguir, inquiriendo con curiosidad—. ¿A qué se debe tan buen ánimo el día de hoy?

— ¿Tanto se me nota?

— Sí— afirmó Ronove y continuó, con un ligero tinte picarón en sus palabras—. ¿Acaso no habrá conseguido algún novio? Pukuku.

— ¡Cla-claro que no!— negó la chica, un poco abochornada, mientras trataba de continuar sonriendo con normalidad—. Ayer me llamaron de un trabajo al que estaba postulando y ¡quedé aceptada!— comunicó, feliz—. Pagan un poco menos que aquí pero, por lo que he averiguado, la dueña no es tan cínica, hipócrita y déspota como Gohda.

— La felicito, aunque debería darle un consejo: tenga cuidado con sus palabras, señorita Jessica— sugirió el hombre, mientras Kanon tomaba algunos cubiertos para depositarlos sobre una bandeja—. Las paredes tienen oídos— le dijo al oído, justificándose y provocando un ligero desliz mosqueado en la rubia.

— ¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, Ronove!— exclamó y, notando como éste sólo se limitaba a soltar una risita por reacción, entendió el por qué había dicho eso—. Ahora está detrás de mí, ¿cierto?— preguntó, nerviosa, sólo moviendo los labios para que, quien creía que estaba atrás de ella, no la escuchase.

Ronove, por respuesta, hizo un ligero y casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza y, sin mediar más palabras, continuó con sus deberes de cocinero del café, mientras Jessica tragaba saliva y se volteaba, lentamente, preparada para recibir algún sermón de su jefe.

— En vez de estar murmurando ese tipo de cosas, debería estar trabajando como todos los demás, señorita Jessica— espetó Gohda, casi como regaño de padre, mientras sostenía el tipo de sonrisa cínica que sólo ocupaba cuando quería complacer a los clientes.

La muchacha, bufando con molestia, se colocó el delantal sobre el uniforme y tomando una bandeja, procedió a salir de la estancia, antes de que su jefe la amonestase de manera más dura. A decir verdad, Gohda le caía como patada en el estómago, pero lo soportaba porque era amigo de su padre y su jefe por no decir que, además, debía agradecerle el que la hubiese aceptado, sin siquiera una entrevista preliminar, en el restaurante que regentaba.

Apenas hubo salido de la cocina y comenzado a bajar algunas de las sillas, reconsideró el pequeño impasse con su jefe: si lo pensaba con detenimiento, se daba cuenta que el que la hubiese escuchado hablando mal de él le convenía porque, lo más probable, es que optaría por despedirla sin miramientos y, con ello, sacaría un finiquito más holgado.

¡Eso sí que sería genial!

Con esta nueva perspectiva futura, comenzó a tararear una canción que la acosaba mentalmente desde hace algunos días atrás, hasta que notó que Kanon también se disponía a arreglar las sillas y menús de la mesas. Fingiendo seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo, se acercó a él para decirle algo que le podía convenir a su amigo.

— Oye Kanon, ¿no quieres cambiar también de ambiente? Ya sabes, buscar otro empleo y salir de aquí.

El muchacho, considerando la propuesta de su amiga, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar este empleo. No por ahora, al menos…

— ¡¿Por qué?— exclamó la rubia, en un susurro apagado, tratando de moderar la sorpresa que había causado en ella la respuesta del chico, porque sabía que él tampoco se llevaba bien con el dueño del local y había dado casi por cierto que Kanon, a la menor oportunidad, se cambiaría de trabajo sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Este fin de semana, la señora Virgilia ha vendido la casa de estudiantes— respondió, mientras bajaba unas sillas, desviando la vista hacia el trabajo que estaba realizando—. Los nuevos dueños nos han dado un mes para dejarla, así que tengo que juntar el dinero para mudarme a otro lado.

— Ya veo…

La chica, entristecida ante la nueva adversidad que se cruzaba en la vida de Kanon, sólo pudo colocar suavemente su mano en su hombro, para infundirle ánimos y apoyo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Al notarlo, el muchacho esbozó una débil sonrisa, asegurándole que ya se las arreglaría, de alguna manera.

Después de todo, aún le quedaba tiempo.

* * *

><p>Shannon volvió a echarle un vistazo al periódico que, el día anterior, había comprado en un kiosco cercano e infundiéndose fuerzas, entró al edificio que se plantaba delante de ella.<p>

Ese día estaba determinada a encontrar un trabajo, costase lo que costase, pues no podía dejar toda la carga del hogar a su novio. Ciertamente, George le había dicho que no se preocupase por los gastos de la casa y que sólo prestase atención a sus estudios del instituto(2), ya que él se las arreglaría— de alguna forma— para sustentar la casa pero ella, aunque lo quisiera, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ella no era el tipo de chica que vivía de una forma tan inconsciente y desconsiderada, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que él había dado la espalda a su familia, para vivir con ella y amarla con total libertad.

Esa era la razón por la que buscaba trabajo: tenía que ayudar a sustentar los gastos que tenían ahora, conviviendo juntos. Sabía que si encontraba empleo, las cosas se le harían más pesadas, al estar estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo pero— por ahora— no podía ni sería capaz de consentir que sólo George se sacrificase por la felicidad que ambos estaban buscando.

Asintiendo para sí misma, se adentró al enorme edificio y suspirando para relajarse, abordó el ascensor, para dirigirse al lugar en el que le harían una entrevista de trabajo.

Sólo esperaba no perder esa oportunidad gracias a sus nervios.

* * *

><p>Siempre ocurría lo mismo y María lo sabía: los demás se burlaban de ella cuando hablaba con Sakutaro, porque eran incapaces de escucharlo. Sólo por ignorancia, al no comprender nada, se limitaban a mofarse de ella.<p>

Por lo mismo, ya no les prestaba importancia.

— Uu~, ¿te gustó la escuela, Sakutaro?— fue lo primero que le preguntó al peluche de felpa, apenas hubieron salido a recreo. Levantándolo por sobre su cabeza, le dio una visión panorámica del establecimiento y, más animada, le comunicó la idea que se le había ocurrido—. ¡¿Quieres que te haga un tour por el colegio?

— _Uryu~… no estoy seguro_— contestó el leoncito, un poco inseguro, mientras se escondía en los brazos de su dueña.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo?

— _Uryu… no es eso. Sólo creo que debí haberme quedado en casa, como Battler dijo_— contestó, triste, mientras María negaba con la cabeza y lo colocaba sobre sus hombros, para enseñarle toda la escuela.

Todos le decían lo mismo: su compañeros, entre burlas; su mamá, cuando vivía con ella y Battler, entre preocupado y solicito. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía tener problemas con que Sakutaro estuviese afuera? ¡Él no era malo! ¡Claro que no lo era! Aún así, nadie la escuchaba cuando les demostraba que su pequeño amigo no haría ninguna travesura. Por ese mismo motivo había llegado a decidir, con el paso del tiempo, ignorar lo que los demás le decían. Solamente así, además de la ayuda de sus llantos, matizados de sus "uu", había conseguido traer a Sakutaro a su nueva escuela, para mostrársela y lograr que el pequeño leoncillo estuviera fuera de las cuatro paredes de una casa, aunque fuese por primera vez y última vez.

* * *

><p>Se había aburrido. Para qué negarlo, pasear por la ciudad sin nadie por compañía no era muy divertido que digamos. Aún así, apenas hubo dejado a María en el colegio, Battler no encontró nada más interesante que hacer que dedicarse a vagar por las calles, casi vacías, de la ciudad: eso o regresar a casa a perder el tiempo hasta que su prima saliese de clases, siendo— la segunda opción— nada tentadora.<p>

Por eso, finalmente se había resuelto a caminar sin rumbo hasta quien sabe dónde, en vez de regresar a casa. Tal vez, un poco más entrada la mañana, podría toparse con alguna chica linda a la cuál mirar y tratar de conquistar, en el proceso, si es que esos dotes, que todos decían que había heredado de su padre, también se encontraban en él.

En realidad, lo único que podía desganarlo, era el hecho de que su prima se había salido con la suya, llevando el peluche al colegio. No era capaz de culparla, porque el pequeño león de felpa era el único amigo que había tenido, pero tenía por sabido que sus compañeros podían ser crueles y burlarse de ella por hablar sola.

Suspiró.

Eso, definitivamente, no estaría nada de bien.

Sacando el celular del bolsillo, miró la hora para comprobar cuánto faltaba para que María saliese de clases: ¡Faltaba una eternidad!

Comenzó a mirar y a pensar en todas las probabilidades que se le extendían y, la verdad, no eran muchas: Lucifer de seguro estaría trabajando, así que no podría ir a molestarla y George, para que decir: tener una vida de recién casado no debía de ser nada de fácil, tomando en cuenta que, aunque aún no terminaba la pesada carrera de Medicina, trabajaba para mantener su hogar.

Rindiéndose por hoy, optó por volver a casa pero algo se lo impidió, aunque sería más correcto darle la responsabilidad de su cambio de idea a una muchacha, rubia y a todas luces de su edad, que se encontraba atendiendo a gente en la terraza de un café. Mirándola con detención, notó que no estaba nada de mal: tenía buenas curvas y calzaba perfecto con el tipo de chica que le gustaba.

Por lo visto, ya había encontrado un pretexto para seguir deambulando.

Esbozando una sonrisa amplia, se sentó en una de las mesas de la terraza y fingiendo leer el menú, llamó a la joven mesera.

— Bienvenido al Rokkenjima's Cafe— introdujo la rubia apenas se hubo acercado a Battler—. Cuando quiera tomo su orden.

— Quisiera un café capuchino y unas medialunas— contestó el chico, tratando de sonreír de una forma seductora (tal como había visto hacer a su padre muchas veces) para causar una buena impresión en la chica.

Jessica, tratando de aguantar la risa al ver la extraña expresión que ponía su cliente, se limitó a entrar en la cafetería, con la orden del pelirrojo tomada. No sabía por qué, pero ese muchacho le provocaba una sensación nostálgica, como si lo hubiese conocido antes. Reflexionando sobre ello, mientras le indicaba a Ronove el contenido del pedido, no pudo evitar tratar de hacer memoria para recordar si, en realidad, lo había visto con anterioridad.

Nada. No venía ni siquiera un mísero recuerdo de él a su mente.

Tratando de ignorar esa sensación, recibió el pedido preparado por Ronove y lo llevó a la mesa en la que Battler aún continuaba esperando. Apenas le dejo el café y las medialunas, lo miró ceñuda un rato y, ya sin poder aguantar la interrogante que rodeaba a ese chico, decidió salir de dudas:

— Disculpa, ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

No hubiese esperado que imitar una de las sonrisas que esbozaba su viejo, cuando quería coquetear con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante— incluso estando, la mayoría de las veces, Kyrie presente— funcionaría de forma tan eficaz. Decidido a que, sea como fuese, llevaría a esa chica por ahí el día de hoy, le sonrió, empeñado en alargar la conversación:

— Yo también tuve la misma sensación en cuanto te vi— mintió, alargando la sonrisa—. Pero no estoy seguro cuando fue ni donde…

Jessica, sin prestar mucha atención a los intentos de Battler por ligar con ella, continuó tratando de rememorar en dónde había visto ese rostro hasta que, como un impacto en su cabeza, los recuerdos acudieron a ella.

* * *

><p>Apenas Kanon salió con una orden de la cocina, lista para una mujer que esperaba en una de las mesas dentro del local, se percató que su amiga se encontraba hablando animadamente con un chico, a todas luces de una edad cercana a la suya, bastante entretenida en ello, pues no paraba de reír. El muchacho sólo suspiró, un poco agotado, ya que esa no era la primera vez que ese tipo de situación se daba: Jessica era demasiado amigable para la imagen que Gohda quería proyectar del local y de sus trabajadores. Sin perder más tiempo, apenas dejada la orden con su clienta, se dirigió hacia su amiga, para advertirle que no descuidara su trabajo (sobretodo tomando en cuenta que, hace un par de horas atrás, el mismísimo Gohda la había escuchado hablando mal de él).<p>

— Jessica…— murmuró, tratando de llamar su atención pero, algo totalmente inesperado, se tragó sus palabras.

Ni siquiera hubiese podido concebir que tal suceso se produjese ahí, frente a sus narices: su amiga se estaba burlando, abiertamente y sin resquemores, del muchacho— del, hasta hace pocos segundos atrás, simple cliente— que él, Kanon, había conocido en su infancia. Era él, sin lugar a dudas. Porque… era él, ¿no?

Paralizado y clavado ahí, con bandeja en mano y sin decir ni poder balbucear ninguna palabra, clavó su vista en él, tratando de comprobar sus sospechas. Examinó al otro con la mirada, sin perderse detalle: primero enterró su vista en el cabello colorín del chico, el cual destacaba por su desorden, para luego bajar la mirada hasta sus ojos, azules y acuáticos, destellantes por sí mismos.

¡No cabía duda, era él!

Aún teniendo en claro sus conjeturas, continuó con su mirándolo, como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo entero. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. ¿Él recordaría dónde y cómo se conocieron? ¿Lo reconocería después de tantos años? El corazón golpeteaba su pecho al ritmo de las interrogantes que se aglomeraban en su cabeza. ¿Debería hablarle primero? Pero, ¿qué le diría?

— Jaja, con razón. ¡Estaba segura de haber visto esa cara de idiota en otro lado!— se escuchaba apenas la voz de Jessica, quien se reía a destajo de Battler, quien apenas podía esconderse de la vergüenza—. ¡¿Qué dirían los chicos del colegio si te hubiesen visto tratando de ligar?

— ¡Ca-cállate, Jessica!— pidió Battler, levantándose de la silla y añadió, tratando de dar una excusa que poca razón de peso podía ser—. ¡Recuerda que soy tu cliente!

— ¡No es que me importe mucho, la verdad!— exclamó, entre risas, mientras se giraba y notaba la presencia de su amigo Kanon, quien mantenía la vista fija en ¿ella? No. Fijándose mejor, la mirada de Kanon estaba clavada en Battler, su antiguo compañero de colegio. Dándose cuenta en el acto del tipo de contemplación que se bosquejaba en su amigo, trazó una sonrisa pícara, preparada para darle un empujón—. ¡Kanon! No te había visto.

— ¿Eh?

— Vamos, acércate. Deja presentarte a este idiota— lo animó su amiga, arrastrándolo a la mesa—. Se llama Battler. Era un ex compañero de colegio que tenía complejo de Don Juan y superhéroe. Qué idiota, ¿no?

— ¡Vamos! No digas esas estupideces de mí— reclamó el pelirrojo y, girándose, decidió tomar la palabra para presentarse tratando subsanar (en algo) la penosa introducción que había hecho Jessica por él—. Mucho gusto, soy Battler. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!— saludó el susodicho con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras extendía una de sus manos a Kanon, con el único fin de estrechársela.

— Yo… soy Kanon. Mucho gusto— balbució el otro, tratando de tranquilizarse lo más rápidamente posible, mientras tomaba la mano de Battler y la quitaba rápidamente, como si se tratase de hierro hirviendo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No tienes que ser tan reticente!— expresó Battler, tratando de espantar un poco la tensión que se había cernido en el ambiente, con escaso éxito.

Un poco desilusionado, en un principio, por la reacción de Battler, cayó en la cuenta que era él mismo quien se había formado, con rapidez, esperanzas vanas porque lo que recién había ocurrido era casi obvio. ¿Cómo podría Battler recordarlo, con el mismo ahínco con el que él lo había hecho, durante todos esos años en los que vivió sumergido en la miseria? Lanzando un suspiro resignado, optó por dejar de actuar de una manera tan voluble y adoptar la misma parquedad que lo caracterizaba, para intentar evitarse a sí mismo más problemas y preocupaciones.

Pensando que lo mejor sería tomar ese reencuentro como un principio, optó por obviar todos los recuerdos que conservaba de Battler, como si este fuera un nuevo principio, algo agraz y superficial, pero un inicio a fin de cuentas.

— ¡No puede ser!— gritó el muchacho de cabellos rojizos, interrumpiendo con ello los pensamientos de Kanon—. Yo ya he visto a Kanon en otro lado…

Tum, tum. Tum, tum.

—… creo que íbamos en el mismo jardín infantil. Sí, no hay duda, ¡íbamos en el mismo!

— ¡Mentira! ¡Kanon, ¿conocías Battler desde antes?

Tum, tum. Tum, tum.

— Ahora que recuerdo mejor, creo que a él…

Tum, tum. Tum, tum.

—… le decían mueble.

Esa última palabra fue más que suficiente para detener y congelar sus emociones de golpe: con esa pequeña frase, comprobaba— casi como un trago amargo de bilis— que él no recordaba nada de lo que ambos habían vivido.

Absolutamente nada.

Con una resolución de piedra, decidió tragarse esos recuerdos de papel y contestar a eso con unas simples y cortantes palabras:

— Yo no me acuerdo de ti.

Si Battler quería que ese fuera un inicio amargo para él, obviamente no se quedaría atrás para complacerlo. ¡Oh, claro que no! También podía llegar y hacerse el desentendido del pasado, comenzando desde cero, lleno de cordialidades vanas y sin sentido.

Ese sería, sin duda alguna, un nuevo inicio.

Fin capítulo 01. Inicio.

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>_

(1): Sé que el verdadero nombre de las estacas es otro, pero utilizaré el nombre que poseen como estacas, para no complicar tanto mi existencia ni la de la persona que siga este fic(?)

(2): Con instituto me refiero a los centros de estudios superiores donde se estudian, la mayoría de las veces, carreras técnicas. Prefiero aclararlo porque, por lo menos en los subtítulos del anime, se refieren al instituto como los lugares donde se cursan los últimos años de enseñanza secundaria.

* * *

><p>NA: Sí, eso fue el primer capi. Soy una desgraciada con Kanon, pero me imaginé a Battler diciéndole mueble y la cara de "quiero matarte" de Kanon y, simplemente, fue irresistible para mí escribirlo *cara de fangirl nº1*

En fin, esperando que les haya gustado, me despido. Por cierto, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y teorías conspirativas son bien recibidas ;D

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente(?)

* * *

><p>NA(02): Versión editada y resubida. Gracias **Saku Hyuuga Ishtar** por señalarme los errores que había en la primera versión 8D. Creo que ya los corregí casi todos(?)


End file.
